


Блестящие предметы

by Wasted_Fox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasted_Fox/pseuds/Wasted_Fox
Summary: У Ньюта был идеальный план. Если бы только ничего его не нарушило.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You
Kudos: 1





	Блестящие предметы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shiny Objects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900512) by [LadyLibby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby). 



> Читатель — гендерно нейтральный.

Сделать предложение очень сложно. Это в кино всё выглядит проще простого. Романтическая обстановка и воплощение задуманного даются сами собой. Если бы только Ньют Скамандер мог так же ловко производить нужное впечатление.

Легче всего было понять, что он хочет узаконить ваши отношения. Он это осознал, чуть ли не когда вы впервые поцеловались. Через год он был готов претворить решение в жизнь. 

С небольшой помощью Якоба Ньют придумал план. Шаг первый — кольцо. Оно нашлось в магазинчике возле Центрального парка. Простой серебряный ободок с выгравированными листьями и единственным сапфиром. Вам никогда не нравились бриллианты. 

Уверенный в своей покупке, он отправился домой. В квартире было тихо — верный признак, что вы еще не вернулись с работы. Ньют улыбнулся, всё шло идеально! В спальне он спрятал кольцо и коробочку в дальний угол ящика с носками. Тем же вечером он собирался их достать перед романтической прогулкой, где в итоге и должен был прозвучать тот самый вопрос.

А пока, повинуясь исследовательскому зуду, Ньют спустился в чемодан и даже не заметил, как оттуда выскочило пушистое синее существо с клювом.

***

Вы открыли дверь в квартиру часа через два после того, как домой пришёл Ньют. Положив ключи и сняв пальто, вы сразу пошли в кухню выпить чаю.

— Ньют? — позвали вы, чтобы выяснить, где находится ваш парень. 

Отсутствие ответа в сочетании с чемоданом на полу в смежной комнате точно указали, где его искать. С чаем и нежной улыбкой, вы тоже спустились в чемодан.

Вы застали его за игрой с лунтелятами, которые большими ясными глазами следили за каждым его движением. Когда Ньют заметил, что вы идёте, он подошёл и быстро вас поцеловал:

— Как прошёл день, солнце?

Вы слегка нахмурились:

— Главное, что теперь я дома. Помочь тебе всех покормить?

Ньюту явно хотелось разузнать, в чём дело, но по вашему выражению лица он понял, что лучше не спрашивать:

— Было бы чудно, спасибо.

И вы вместе занялись животными. И, честно говоря, для вас это была пока что лучшая часть дня.

***

Ньют слегка изменил план. Раз уж у вас выдался плохой день, он решил просто найти подходящее время и сделать предложение дома. Это было бы даже лучше, подумал он, тем более что вам никогда не нравилась демонстрация чувств на публике. Да, лучше никуда не выходить.

После ужина при свечах под рассказы о смешных выходках лукотрусов вы пошли в гостиную почитать, а Ньют отправился за кольцом. Вот только на месте его не было. Ни кольца, ни коробочки — одни носки. 

В панике Ньют стал искать кольцо по всей комнате. На полу его не было. Не было ни на, ни в кровати. Не было ни в одном из ящиков. Не было даже в шкафу. Но, заглянув под кровать, Ньют кое-что нашёл:

— Нюхлер. Ах ты ж, наглая... 

Нюхлер фыркнул, будто в насмешку вытащив из сумки то самое кольцо, которое искал Ньют.

Не успел Ньют схватить пушистого клептомана, как тот улизнул за дверь. Ньют бросился за ним. В гостиной он резко затормозил, так что вы, вздрогнув, оторвались от книги:

— Ньют! Что с тобой? На тебе лица нет.

— Нет, ничего, всё прекрасно, как всегда. Просто, кажется, я тут кое-что посеял. — Он изобразил максимально успокаивающую из доступных ему улыбок.

— А, ну ладно... — Вы в некотором замешательстве понаблюдали за тем, как он прочёсывает комнату. — Милый, может, я тоже поищу то, что ты ищешь?

— Нет! В смысле, нет, спасибо. Я и сам справлюсь.

Его поведение вас озадачило, но вы решили, что ничего страшного, и стали читать дальше. То есть, до того момента, пока он не начал греметь всем подряд и бубнить себе под нос. В конце концов, он вскочил, зажав что-то в руке.

— Ньют? Что это там у тебя?

Он крутанулся на месте, пряча за спиной наконец-то пойманного нюхлера, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и выглядеть как можно более обыкновенно. К сожалению, Ньют был неважным актёром. 

— Да так... Всё нашлось.

— Ньютон. Не обманывай меня. — Вы скроили самую суровую мину: вам было слишком любопытно, что там, чтобы и на этот раз закрыть глаза на его странное поведение.

— Просто сбежал нюхлер. Всё под контролем, — ответил он на ходу и выскочил из комнаты. Всё ещё ничего не понимая, вы пошли за ним в спальню. Опершись о косяк, вы стали наблюдать, как он тихо отчитывает ехиднообразного зверька.

Всё ещё не в курсе, что вы за ним следите, Ньют вытащил что-то из сумки нюхлера и переложил к себе в карман, а затем отправил пушистого приятеля назад в чемодан.

— «Просто сбежал нюхлер», значит? — сказали вы недоверчиво. 

С красным лицом и слегка трясущимися руками, Ньют решился. Он вынул из кармана кольцо и медленно опустился на одно колено перед вами. 

— Я не мастер слов и широких срежиссированных жестов, думаю, ты и так это знаешь лучше всех. Так что, наверное, это он и есть, самый подходящий момент, когда волшебный зверь унёс кольцо. И.О.Ф., я предлагаю тебе руку и сердце, окажешь ли ты мне честь? 

Слёзы радости потекли у вас по щекам. Вы не могли вымолвить ни слова и просто закивали и бросились его обнимать. 

— То есть да? — спросил он, затаив дыхание.

— Да, разумеется, да!

Пусть вышло и не совсем так, как в кино, предложение было идеальным.


End file.
